Don't Stop Until You Hit the Stars
by LickableEars314
Summary: Chekov meets Aila Scott and falls in love in moments.
1. Old Terran Music and Dancing

"You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings. You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything. Help me, tear down my reason, help me, its' your sex I can smell. Help me, you make me perfect, help me become somebody else." Chekov heard as he walked by the gym on his way back to his quarters. Chekov continued to walk only slightly dazed by the loud old Terran music. As he rounded the corner towards the turbo lift he peered into the window. Inside in front of the dance studio sections' mirror was a woman belly dancing.

'_I wonder who zat is?" _Chekov thought leaning against the window sill watching amorously. The turbo lift doors opened startling Chekov from his lazy day dream about the woman.

"Chekov! What are you doing? I thought I ordered you to get some rest before you end up over exerting yourself." Bones said approaching him.

"I was on my way Sir when I heard zis catchy tune and zought I would see what was going on. Who is zat woman anyway? She's lovely" Chekov smiled a little.

"That's Ensign Aila Scott. But Watch out, she's got a fierce right hook and a protective Uncle on the ship." Bones said as he pat Chekov on the shoulder.

Chekov walked over to the door and entered. Aila was dancing with her eyes closed in a trance like state. Chekov watched as she gracefully moved about the room. Her deep purple chiffon skirt flowed perfectly with every sway of her hips. The tassels covering her top moved like wheat in a summer breeze as her torso moved smoothly and seductively. Her hair a deep red looked like the flames of her soul under the lights. Aila ran a hand through her short hair tousling it. She turned around towards the mirror again.

"Mr. Crowley, what went wrong in your head? Oh, Mr. Crowley, did you talk with the dead?" Another old Terran song was playing. Chekov approached and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Seconds later he was on the floor with Aila straddling him ready to attack again. Chekov laid there looking up at those emerald eyes ablaze with passion and the lust for battle.

"I-I didn't mean to startle you." Chekov stuttered shocked at how beautiful those eyes were, how they blazed with passion through the mess of red hair, and how quickly he had been pinned to the floor. slowly Aila got up and ran her hand through her hair again. Her hair was almost buzzed short all the way around with the top covered in long hair that was tousled with side swept bangs, a feminine flat top.

"Sorry about that; I wasn't expecting anyone to be in here." Aila said sheepishly blushing a little.

_"She's so cute when she blushes."_ Chekov thought. "So what are you doing up at zis hour?" He inquired sitting up on the floor.

"I was having issues sleeping; I hate sleeping alone. I've always shared a bed with a sibling, lover or my dog. _And nightmares..._The concept is kinda new to me."Aila giggled to hide the fear behind her eyes.

"But I was caught up, in the pain behind her eyes she said, make me a bird, I'll fly away beyond the comforts of the sick, sick game." The computer still played Aila's playlist

Chekov noticed the pain that was in her eyes that brief moment but didn't ask. "I was on my way to my quarters, can I walk you back to yours?"

"That would be lovely; thank you." Aila said "By the way, what's your name?"

"Chekov, Pavel Chekov." He said as he took her hand and kissed it lightly.

Aila gasped a little and blushed. "Aila Scott." she returned. Chekov offered his arm before they stepped out of the gym doors. Chekov headed in the direction of the ensign quarters.

"Where's your room?" Chekov said smiling down at Aila, she smiled back.

"Just around the corner. Where's yours?"

"Just down ze hall and around ze corner." Chekov stopped in front of her door. "What shift are you working? Maybe we could grab some lunch?"

"Alpha shift, Engineering." Aila said with a wink as she closed the doors.


	2. Lost Pants

"Mr. Chekov, your appointment was fifteen minuets ago." Came Bone's voice from the com pad next to his bed. Chekov stirred and rolled away from the voice.

"Mr. Chekov? Are you all right? Mr. Chekov?" Bones asked worriedly into the com pad. "Miss Chapel, I'm going to see if Chekov is well." Bones grabbed the medical kit and was out the door before he finished his sentence. Running along the corridors and pushing through crew men on their way to alpha shift, Bones finally arrived at Chekovs' quarters and pushed the call button furiously. Inside Chekov just pulled the blankets up to his head. Outside the door Bones entered his doctors override code. He ran into the room only to find Chekov peacefully sleeping with the blankets pulled up to his nose and snoring softly. Bones walked quietly up to the bed and sat down next to Chekov.

"Chekov, it's time to wake up." Bones shook him softly; Chekov groaned and rolled over. "Chekov, it's me Doctor McCoy." He said as he shook him once more. Chekov bolted up in bed and scrambled around his room.

"What time is it! Where are my pants! I can't go to sick bay in just my boxers" Chekov began to throw various articles of clothing around the room.

"Chekov, relax. You don't need to worry about your pants. You were fifteen minuets late so I came to check on you." Bones gently placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Now, why don't you sit down and I'll take some readings." Bones chuckled.

"I'm sorry Doctor McCoy, I must have forgotten to set my alarm when I got back early zis morning." Chekov said slightly disappointed with himself. "A Russian is never late and always on time." he exclaimed waving a finger in the air.

"So what kept you out and about after I left you day dreaming by the gym?" Bones smiled as he continued to examine Chekov.

"Aila, I walked her back to her quarters." Chekov sighed with a love struck look on his face. "We have a lunch date at zirteen hundred hours."

"Is she the reason why you have a bruise on your face?" Bones said touching it lightly.

"Yes, I startled her on accident; but it was worz it." Chekov touched his cheek like it was the Holy Grail. "Sir, what does falling in love feel like?" he asked looking up at Bones.

"It's different for everyone, some get a weird feeling in their stomach that they call 'Butterflies' others feel nervous around the person and feel like their going to embarrass themselves. Then you have the ones that don't know that it's happening but everyone around them does." Bones explained.

"Like how everyone knows zat Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock love each other but zey can't see it?" Chekov smiled

"Exactly like that, Captain Kirk knows he loves Spock and Spock doesn't know that he loves Kirk but everyone can see it in the way he looks at the Captain." Bones chuckled and packed up his medical kit. "Well you seem to be ok, you just have a slight cold. Get some rest and eat something healthy on your lunch date. You can return to active duty tomorrow." Bones left the room laughing softly.

Chekov got up and walked around to stretch out. He began to clean up his mess he made.

"Where did zey go? Pants don't just disappear." Chekov said realizing he still hadn't found his pants. "I hope Doctor McCoy has extrasotherwise I have to go without my pants to lunch." _"Then Aila gets to see what really lurks beneath the surface" _Chekov chuckled as he pull on his pajama pants and left for Sick Bay.

"Doctor McCoy! I seem to have lost my pants and I was wondering if you had any spares." Chekov said walking into his office "Captain! I did not see you zere!" Chekov said embarrassed that he had forgotten to knock and walked in on their conversation. "I'll come back later." Chekov turned and was on his way out the door.

"Mr. Chekov, don't worry about it. Now how have you managed to loose your pants? We're on our way to Star Base Ten and should be there by tomorrow if you want to just take an extra day before returning to duty." Kirk smiled and sat down on Bones desk

"I would Sir, but I'm meeting someone at zirteen hundred hours today." Chekov said sheepishly.

"Meeting someone eh? Is she pretty? Nice? Smart?" Kirk chuckled and fixed his shirt.

"Oh yes Sir, she's very beautiful and smart. She's almost too nice for her own good; but I won't let that deceive me again. She's got a mean right hook." Chekov said touching his cheek again.

"What's her name?" Kirk began to catch on to who he was talking about.

"Ensign Aila Scott; she works in Engineering Sir." Chekov almost melted saying her name.

"Ah yes, she just transferred a few days ago. It's her first deep space mission, only just graduated and already aboard a star ship. Her Uncle must be proud to have her working on the Enterprise." Kirk smirked

"Oh yes he's a very happy about that. He told me he's never been more proud in his life." Bones chimed in.

"I'm sure he was Doctor; working on the Enterprise is no small feat."

"So are you nervous?" Bones said handing Chekov a pair of pants.

" Actually yes I am Sir." Chekov's face got hot.

"Don't fret Chekov. She warms up fast." Kirk said patting him on the shoulder.

"wait? Sir did you? Did you two date before?" Chekov asked with a puzzled look on his face. Bones and Kirk exploded into laughter. Kirk wiped a tear away from his eye.

"You could say that." Kirk chuckled a little

"Sir, do you have any suggestions?" Chekov asked squeamishly "It's hard to compare to a star ship captain, especially Captain Kirk of all people." He said with a small smile.

"I don't think I ever seen Pavel Chekov worry about anything and never about a girl." Bones said in sarcastic disbelief.

"She feels different then all the other girls; like she's not, she's not dependent but yet so fragile at the same time. I just, well I feel like I can't mess this one up. kinda like she's supposed to be in my life one way or another." Chekov said running a hand through his hair.

"Just be yourself. If there is any girl in the universe that applies to it's Aila. You'll do just fine; coming from an inside source after today you'll have her won over." Kirk said "Just don't panic and don't forget your pants." He chuckled.

"Trust us, we've got lots of experience with her." Bones said winking.

"You too Doctor!" Chekov exclaimed in disbelief. "First the universes best star ship captain and now the best doctor in the universe too! Who next! Scotty!"

"Yeah him too." Kirk said between trying to hide his laughter. Bones left the room.

"I may as well just stop while I'm ahead!" Chekov said leaving the Sick Bay.

Kirk exploded into laughter and almost fell over. "Oh Bonsey! We are cruel, so cruel." Kirk said red in the face.

"God I love being an Uncle, this is just too good." Bones said wiping the tears away.

"And to think we wouldn't have her in our lives if Scotty hadn't gone back because he thought he heard something." Kirk said smiling

"Eight years with that devil; but I wouldn't have them any other way." Bones said leaning back in his chair. picking up a picture of the four of them. "Remember her first birthday with us? We all attempted to make a cake and ended up with all the flour all over us and Scotty had egg in his hair. Then Aila came into the kitchen with Spock saying that 'It was not logical to march into the kitchen as a Tyrannosaurs from Earths prehistoric era.' and then nerve pinched her before she looked up to see what we were doing." Bones chuckled.

"Then you beat him with a spoon for pinching her! Oh those were the days." Kirk said laughing " And his response was 'It was the logical thing to do.' He knew that would set you off again."

"Pointy eared bastard. He gave that little eye smirk he does when he gets sassy." Bones said grumpily


End file.
